


It Is A Sad Truth That Everyone Lies

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Villanelle, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A villanelle using Loki and his pain as the subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is A Sad Truth That Everyone Lies

It is a sad truth that everyone lies.

No words should be trusted as they fall.

It is a fine truth that every man dies.

It is unfortunate that Father tries  
  
To lie to me, and ruin us all.

 

It is a sad truth that everyone lies.

The strong man is the one who cries,

But is he a man? Has he no gall?

 

It is a fine truth that every man dies.

Away, away my ambition flies

As the walls I built fall.

 

It is a sad truth that everyone lies.

I know they see my true icy eyes

As they sit on their thrones so tall.

 

It is a fine truth that every man dies.

And I, the victim, alone under empty skies,

I ignore my desperate brother's final call.

 

It is a sad truth that everyone lies.

It is a fine truth that every man dies.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
